This Is The Story Of How I Married My Princess
by sunnyprincessbird
Summary: Eugene is reminiscing and telling his children about the day he married his princess. A little interpretation of what Tangled Ever After could be like!
1. Twas The Night Before

**A/N: Hello, dears! It's wedding stuff, like I promised! :) This is pretty much what I think would be lovely to happen in TEA! Hopefully I'll get this done before it comes out! And don't even get me started on the previews. You don't want to know how bad I fangirl! **

**Just so I don't confuse you, this very beginning paragraph and then at the very end Eugene will be starting/finishing telling the story to the kiddos, but the whole middle is just an account of what happend, but not what Eugene's telling(Hopefully that isn't confusing!). Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Eugene couldn't help but smile as he watched his children's faces and wide eyes light with anticipation as they awaited the beginning of a story. He looked up at his beautiful wife, who was leaning in the doorframe watching casually. They locked eyes for a moment. He could tell by the look in her eyes that she knew what story he was about to tell; and he wasn't surprised, she'd been there, after all. But the eager children in front of him didn't know - they only knew that any story from their father would be a good one. He did hope they liked it, though – after all, it was more tender a story than the infamous story of how he died that they liked so much…<p>

Nevertheless, he took a deep breath and began.

"This…is the story of how I married my princess."

oOo

Weddings were always a commotion, but they were always such a joyous, happy occasion. There was so much planning involved: the bride's dress and accessories to plan and make, the rings to get, the groom's outfit to make, the flowers to arrange, roles to assign, decorations to make, cakes to bake, there were those little but oh-so-important details that men never seemed to notice. This particular wedding also sparked much commotion and excitement and required more planning than most would even dream, but was the reason for much elation, pride, laughter, happiness, and good wishes for the couple, even in many other far away kingdoms - as any _royal_ wedding should. Especially for Corona's formerly lost Princess.

The princess sat at her bedroom vanity the early summer night, rolling her hair around strips of fabric and fastening them with a knot so that her hair would curl into ringlets by morning. She paused, thinking about the next morning. It wasn't just another day.

No, tomorrow was not a normal day – she was getting married to Eugene tomorrow. She couldn't help but beam and let out a small giggle at the thought. Tomorrow. It was less than twenty-four hours. It was so close she could almost taste it! She couldn't wait. She couldn't wait to marry him, her new dream. He would be her husband. _Husband_ – she giggled again at the word. It seemed strange, thinking of Eugene as her husband, even though she'd known him for nearly three years now. But it was so right, and she loved it so much.

Husband…maybe she should try writing that out.

Abandoning the strips of fabric at her vanity, she scrambled across the room and grabbed a notebook and tore out a page. At the top, in swirly writing, she wrote "husband". She thought a moment. It wasn't such a strange word by itself. She heard the word all the time – lots of women had husbands. She supposed it was the fact that _Eugene_ was going to be her husband that seemed strange – no one else had Eugene as a husband. With that in mind, she doodled his name next to the word husband.

Hmm. Her husband, Eugene…

Then again, he wasn't her husband _yet_.

So above the two words, she wrote "future". She smiled. That looked quite lovely, if she said so herself. But she couldn't wait for tomorrow when he wasn't just her future husband anymore, and he would really be her _husband_. It would be the start of their lives together. It was true that they'd been a huge part of each other's life for quite some time now, but now they would be committed to each other – forever and ever! They would live the rest of their lives together, and she couldn't think of anything she'd rather do.

She thought a minute. Though she didn't know how many times since their engagement they'd talked about being married, she wanted to talk about it with him again, because new emotions were bubbling up within her, and it all seemed just so real. Warm and real and bright, that's what it was. It was special, because she knew she wouldn't feel this way again. Tomorrow she would know what it felt like to be married to him.

She turned to look at the clock behind her, beaming, to see if it was midnight yet. If it was, that would mean she was getting married today. And to her delight, it was. But it just didn't feel like _today_, so she decided to keep calling it tomorrow.

Then a sudden thought struck her, and she turned back around and squinted at the clock in the darkness. Was that clock right? Or was it too late to go talk to Eugene? Normally, this wouldn't have mattered, and she would've bounded into his room regardless of the time to tell him whatever it was she wanted to tell him, but now it was their wedding day, and she couldn't go see him. At least, she didn't think she could. It was commonly known that the groom couldn't see the bride on their wedding day until the wedding. She also wasn't supposed to sneak into his room at night, and the security in the palace had increased the past several days due to the hubbub of the wedding.

She smiled impishly, biting her lip as an idea struck her. Maybe tradition and guards wouldn't allow her to see him, but that didn't mean she couldn't tell him what she was thinking right now. And maybe tomorrow she could sneak a moment with him. She picked up the pen she'd been doodling with and starting writing again, below the three other words she'd written.

_I'm getting married to you tomorrow, Eugene! It's gonna be the best day ever. I can't wait! I'm so happy. I couldn't be happier! I hope you know how much I love you. I can't even say how much! I'm so thankful you climbed up my tower that day and I knocked you out with my frying pan. What would've happened if that hadn't happened? If my dream was always to see the lights, but I never got to? You're the best dream that I've ever had. I want to get old with you. I want to see you next to me every morning when I wake up. I want you to tell stories to our children (because you're the best storyteller ever, and can we have lots of babies?). I want to see you try and smolder me into anything and everything for the rest of my life._

_I can't believe after everything we've been through together, we're finally gonna get married. We're gonna get married! And we'll live happily ever after, won't we? We will. And have lots of adventures. I can't wait to see all of them we'll have together! I love you so much. _

_Love, your Blondie and bride-to-be_

_P.S. I love you. You were my new dream._

When she was finished, she carefully folded the letter and tied it with a small light pink ribbon. She cracked open her door and quietly slipped into the dark hallway, hoping to avoid an encounter with guards. The night seemed perfect as she soundlessly padded with bare feet down the hallway to Eugene's room. The May night was warm, but there was still a gentle breeze. She hoped that the weather would feel this perfect tomorrow. Tomorrow. She couldn't stop thinking about it, but rightly so. It isn't every day you're about to marry your new dream.

Arriving at Eugene's door successfully without attracting any guards, Rapunzel knelt and slipped the letter under the crack of the door. She hoped he found it himself and read it before someone else had the opportunity to find it and give it to him. She didn't really want anyone else to know about the letter, even if they didn't know what it said. Only Eugene had to know. It could be one of their little secrets. She liked secrets with Eugene.

As she crept back to her room, Pascal joined her and scurried along behind her.

"Oh, hello, Pascal!" she said quietly to her friend, bending over and cupping her hands so he could crawl into them. She continued to coo to him as she placed him on her shoulder. "Are you ready to be a flower chameleon tomorrow? Yes? Oh, I'm sure you'll be a good one! I'm getting married tomorrow."

Pascal snorted at her last statement. As if he didn't already know that.

Not long later, after she was done with her hair and felt that everything was in place, Rapunzel curled up under her covers. She held tightly to her favorite blanket – one Eugene had given her. The squares of fabric in the quilt were from the lanterns sent up every year on her birthday. When he'd given it to her, he told her that he hoped it would make her feel "warm and real and bright" – even when he wasn't there. But soon she wouldn't have to worry about that. He would wrap his arms around her on sweet, quiet nights like these that she liked so much, though she absolutely adored celebrations in the kingdom, such as there had been the past several days leading up to the wedding.

The wedding.

There was no possibility she could ever stop smiling.

She felt like the absolute luckiest and happiest girl in the world.

She was getting married tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Aw, hoped you liked it! I was inspired greatly by all the fangirling going on on tumblr every time there's a new preview for TEA. Are yall EXCITED! Cause I sure am! Anyway, review and tell me whatcha thought! **


	2. Very Big Day

**A/N: Aw, hello, all! Tangled Ever After? Yep, it's close enough I could count the hours :) Aaand it's also my birthday...just so you know ;) But it is, the day before TEA. Anyway...so, pretty obviously, this won't be down before the short is out. But that's okay, as long as yall still enjoy reading it!**

**I don't own Tangled or Tangled Ever After...but it IS my birthday! Does that count for anything? ;)**

* * *

><p>Warm sunshine had long been filtering into the bride-to-be's bedroom when she awoke blissfully the next morning. Little birds were chirping an early summer song as they hopped and fluttered around, happy and free. Faintly, music could be heard from the village.<p>

Even through Rapunzel's bleary eyes as she blinked them open, today looked like a perfect day for a wedding.

She could tell by the way that the sun was shining that she'd woken up quite a bit later than usual, but she was in no hurry – the wedding wasn't until near sunset tonight. As she stretched under the covers, she wondered how she could wait or contain her excitement until then. Or how she could not see Eugene. As excited as she was, she couldn't imagine not being able to see him _all day_ until then. Maybe he could close his eyes and they could be together, and he just wouldn't be able to see her! That was allowed, wasn't it? It was the dress he _really_ wasn't supposed to see, wasn't it?

She supposed if it just wasn't possible tobe with him, it would be okay. And after all, she really _didn't_ want him to see her before the wedding. It was tradition!

Her reasonings were interrupted when her bedroom door cracked open and a set of blue eyes peeked through. The door then was swung open wide and her sister emerged into the room.

"Oh, Rapunz-ie-sissy-poo! Guess what today is!" Rose called in a singsong voice, sitting on Rapunzel's bed with a jump.

Rapunzel muttered a sound and pulled the sheets over her head playfully, though she was already awake and didn't mind.

"It's your _wedding_ day!" Rose answered excitedly, tugging on Rapunzel's light pink sheets.

Peeking out from under her sheets, Rapunzel grinned.

"You're getting married to Eugene-ie-poo today!" Rose cooed.

Rapunzel smiled.

"He'd kill you if he heard you calling him that." She said.

Rose shrugged.

"I know. There's a reason he's not in the room."

Rapunzel laughed.

"Goodness, what has having a baby done to you? Everything's gotta have a cutesy name."

Rose shrugged.

"I always did like having a nickname for everyone. I guess the baby talk just made it worse. Do you realize it's already ten o'clock, miss sleepy-head?"

"No," Rapunzel giggled, "but that just means it's not as long until I can see Eugene!"

Rose teasingly tried to throw the covers back over her sister's head. "Oh, you so hopelessly in love bride-to-be. I'm not even gonna try."

"Oh, and just how long have you been up?" Rapunzel asked challengingly, pulling the sheets back down.

"Six." Rose replied, proud but displeased about the time, as she wasn't a morning person, unlike her sister. "Just wait until you and Eugene have babies that wake up early and all through the night."

"I won't mind." Rapunzel giggled. "Eugene, however, I'm not so sure about."

"No, he definitely isn't a morning person."

Rapunzel cocked her head. "Is he up yet?"

"No, I don't think so." Answered Rose as she shook her head and adjusted her position on the bed.

"Rose, would you close the door? It's a groom-might-see-me hazard!" Rapunzel asked

"Of course!" was Rose's reply as she got up and closed the door. "We can't have him seeing you!"

As a maid came in and left a breakfast tray for her, Rapunzel's curiosity began sparking with wonder if Eugene had gotten her letter to him yet. She hoped he had. Truth be told, she thought this whole not seeing each other thing could be fun. In a way, she liked wondering what he was doing at the moment in preparation for the wedding. He could be reading her letter, or he could still be in bed, or maybe he was trying on his outfit one last time before the real thing. Her thoughts were interrupted again when there was a knock at the door and Rose got up to answer it. She opened to door to find Eugene on the other side wearing what he would call a devilishly handsome grin, intended for his fiancé.

Rapunzel, immediately seeing him, squealed, ducked under the sheets and quickly wrapped herself up in them, and in her enthusiasm and zeal not to let Eugene see her, she accidentally rolled off the side of her bed, falling to the ground with a loud thud.

Eugene made a strange face and tried to look past Rose into the room.

"Um…hi…what are you doing?"

Eugene almost didn't ask, because by this time, he was used to Rose and Rapunzel's strange endeavors - for the most part. Many a time he'd caught them doing things that he, quite honestly, didn't even want to know about. But this being the morning of their wedding, he was somewhat suspicious of whatever it was they were doing.

Giggles erupted from behind the bed and Rose tried to suppress a laugh as she peeked into the room.

"Nothing! Nothing!" Rose exclaimed, snapping her head back to Eugene.

"Right…is Rapunzel in here?"

"No!" Rose hastily lied.

Eugene's face showed a look of disbelief.

"Besides, why would you want to know? You can't see her, anyway!"

"Why?" He asked, confused.

"Because it's your wedding day, stupid! You can't see the bride all day until the wedding!"

"Why not?"

"Because! You just can't!"

"But why?"

"I don't know, go look it up in the library, I'm sure there's a book on it. It's considered bad luck. So be on your way!" Rose instructed, shooing him away with her hand. She abruptly closed the door in his face and hurried to the other side of the bed to Rapunzel, who was still laying in the floor and bubbling over with laughter.

"What did you do?" Rose laughed, though she could tell to some extent what had happened.

"I didn't want him to see me, so I rolled up in my sheets – " she gasped for air and another giggle escaped, "and I fell off!"

And now Eugene was even more suspicious. There he was, still standing outside of Rapunzel's closed door, hearing the sisters laugh hysterically, without a clue what they were laughing at. Maybe he'd taught her too well. They weren't planning to do something at the wedding, were they? Or playing some trick on him? You never knew with those two. But…Rapunzel wouldn't try anything on their wedding day, would she?

The girl's laughter had almost subsided and they had preformed several reenactments when Rose patted Rapunzel's leg and said, "You calm yourself down, missy, and start to get ready to get ready for tonight, okay?"

"Okay!" Rapunzel agreed.

As Rose began getting up and walking to the door, she tripped on the skirt of her dress and fell to her knees, throwing both back into fits of laughter.

"Don't laugh!" she reprimanded Rapunzel, even though she was laughing along with her.

"Just don't trip when you're walking down the aisle!" Rapunzel called as Rose remained on her knees and crawled out the door with a pitiful expression.

"You're the one who shouldn't trip when you're walking down the aisle!" Rose answered with a grin.

Rapunzel wasn't at all worried about tripping, however, because she was convinced that she had the best balance in the world – regardless of the incident that occurred a few minutes ago. She picked up the befuddled chameleon beside her who had been quite displeased and disgruntled about his wakeup call.

"Oh, Pascal," she began excitedly, "today is a very big today!"

oOo

After a long and relaxing bath, she was wrapped in a lavender colored robe, inhaling its sweet, clean scent. Her wrinkled little bare feet padded across the carpet as she leisurely walked about her room. She caught sight of something lying on the ground in front of her door, as if it had been slipped under the door. She carefully treaded to the door and kneeled to pick up the folded piece of paper, as it turned out to be. Seeing Eugene's handwriting on the front, she quickly and eagerly began to unfold it.

_Future Bride Rapunzel,_

_Aha. Hello, gorgeous. How's your day goin', huh? The name's Future Husband Eugene (apparently). _

_Really, Blondie. I can't wait either. It sounds so cliché, but I honestly can't even begin to tell you how much I love you. I never would've guessed it years ago, but now…when we saw those lights on your eighteenth birthday, I knew had fallen so desperately hard for you, and it's become so clear that as long as you're here, I'm where I'm meant to go. Nothing will make me happier than spending the rest of my life with you, starting today. (And yes, Rapunzel, we can have lots of babies, and I'll read stories to them. When d'ya wanna start?) Honestly, I never would've even dreamed this would happen years ago. But now, there's nothing else I want to do. _

…_.and what were you two doing in there this morning?_

_Eugene, your husband-to-be_

_P.S. I love you too, darlin. And you were mine._

Rapunzel's smile widened even more with every word she read, and soon a giggle bubbled up within her and she couldn't help but let it escape. Sighing dreamily and clasping the letter to her chest, she twirled around the room. She couldn't imagine how her husband-to-be could be any more perfect.

"I'm marrying him today!" she squeaked, skipping across the room and collapsing on her bed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Aww. This was pretty short too :) Next chappie is getting ready for the wedding! I'm quite excited about writing that, I have two sisters, so believe me when I tell you that I know getting dressed up to go somewhere is no small thing, but it's quite fun and I'd imagine entertaining! **

**Anyway. Reviews would be lovely!**


End file.
